Legends:Kyle Katarn
*Qu Rahn *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade |aprendizes = *Mara Jade *Jaden Corr *Rosh Penin}} Kyle Katarn foi um famoso agente Rebelde Humano de Sulon, depois se tornando um Mestre da Nova Ordem Jedi. Ele foi um ex-stormtrooper Imperial que deserdou para se juntar à Rebelião. Dupla frequente da contrabandista e colega Rebelde Jan Ors, hele participou de muitas missões secretas pela Aliança e por sua sucessora, a Nova República, incluindo a sabotagem do Projeto Trooper Sombrio. Katarn foi posteriormente informado sobre sua sensibilidade à Força e se tornou um Jedi autodidata enquanto buscava pelo Vale dos Jedi. Durante sua jornada, ele enfrentou o lado sombrio dentro de si mesmo e na forma do Jedi Sombrio Jerec e seus lacaios. Depois de derrotá-los, Katarn prosseguiu nos seus estudos e se tornou um Mestre Jedi, ensinando no Jedi Praxeum de Luke Skywalker. Ele participou da ofensiva contra os Yuuzhan Vong e se tornou membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. Biografia Juventude left|200px|thumb|O jovem Katarn escuta os conselhos de seu pai. Kyle era o filho de Morgan e Patricia Katarn, fazendeiros da colônia Sullustana da lua de Sulon. Crescendo na fazenda, Kyle encontrou um irmão no droide trabalhador construído por seu pai, WeeGee; e como resultado, Kyle se tornou um dos poucos Humanos na Galáxia capazes de falar o idioma eletrônico droidspeak. Kyle estudou na Academia Imperial de Carida, onde sua mãe foi assassinada por um droide segurança BT-16 danificado. Ele se tornou um oficial stormtrooper Imperial, ao contrário de seu pai, que era um aliado da Aliança Rebelde. Morgan Katarn também era sensível à Força, uma habilidade herdada pelo filho. Kyle começou a suspeitar de seu potencial com a Força quando, durante uma luta em uma base Rebelde, ele teve várias premonições da Força que salvaram as vidas de vários membros de seu time de ataque. Nessa missão, Kyle conheceu Jan Ors, uma agente Rebelde. Kyle e Jan estavam em lados opostos da guerra, mas eles tiveram uma estranha conexão que levou Kyle a poupar a vida dela e também a de muitos habitantes da base. Após essa missão, que era seu teste final para se tornar um oficial, Kyle descobriu que seu pai havia sido morto em uma batalha em seu planeta natal, Sulon. Kyle ficou com ódio dos Rebeldes, que agora ele considerava como sendo assassinos. Deserção Pondo sua raiva de lado, Kyle entrou em uma viagem a bordo da Star of Empire, o que seria seu último momento de liberdade antes de se tornar um oficial da marinha Imperial. Foi durante esse tempo que ele conheceu Lando Calrissian e se encontrou com Jan Ors pela segunda vez. Após uma caçada e uma briga com alguns agentes de Jan, a atenção de Kyle se voltou para Jan, quando ela mencionou o nome Sulon. Jan mostrou a Kyle vídeos da batalha no planeta, e ela explicou que foram os Imperiais que haviam começado o ataque. Os Imperiais haviam pintado emblemas Rebeldes em suas naves com a intenção de dizer que os Rebeldes eram os agressores. Após ver os vídeos, Kyle deixou o serviço Imperial, e se tornou um mercenário. Jan apresentou Kyle para Mon Mothma, a líder da Aliança, e ele se tornou um espião Rebelde. thumb|right|Kyle Katarn durante as instruções da [[Legends:Missão em Talay|Missão em Talay.]] A primeira missão de Kyle para a Aliança foi a infiltração em uma base Imperial em Danuta para adquirir as plantas da primeira Estrela da Morte, como parte da Operação Skyhook. Enquanto via as instruções, ele reconheceu seu amigo da Academia Meck Odom como um dos oficiais para gaurdar os planos. Essas plantas foram combinadas com as adquiridas em Toprawa e na própria Estrela da Morte, com a intenção de criar um plano para destruir a estação. Lutando contra os Soldados Negros Pouco após a Batalha de Yavin, Mon Mothma pediu que Kyle investigasse a destruição da Base Tak. Kyle aceitou, e chamou Jan Ors para ajudá-lo na missão. As investigações de Kyle revelaram o projeto Soldado Negro, liderado pelo General Rom Moch. Várias pistas levaram Kyle até Anoat, onde ele capturou Moff Rebus, um famoso engenheiro de armas Imperial. Após atacar uma base de testes de phrik no planeta Fest, Kyle teve que resgatar Crix Madine de um centro de detenção Imperial em Orinackra e viajar até o porto de Ramnsess Hed em Cal-Seti. Lá, ele conseguiu seguir uma nave de contrabando que estava indo até o planeta congelado de Anteevy, onde o segundo estágio do projeto Soldado Negro estava sendo completado. Kyle destruiu a base em Anteevy e foi até Nar Shaddaa, onde ele encontrou uma placa que descrevia as atividades de todos os contrabandistas envolvidos no projeto Soldado Negro. Entretanto, enquanto deixavam o planeta, Kyle e Jan foram capturados por Jabba o Hutt. thumb|left|250px|Kyle Katarn e [[Legends:Jan Ors|Jan Ors.]] Kyle conseguiu recuperar a placa, resgatar Jan, e escapar do cruseiro espacial de Jabba. Katarn e Ors se infiltraram no edifício ISB em Coruscant, onde ele conseguiu decifrar a placa. Ele também enfrentou e venceu Boba Fett no planeta. Usando a informação da placa, Kyle e Jan seguiram uma nave dos contrabandistas até a Estação de Reabastecimento Ergo. Kyle sequestrou a nave e a usou para entrar no Executor, que era a única nave de onde ele podia descobrir onde estava o Arc Hammer. A bordo, ele entrou clandestinamente no Arc Hammer, onde o terceiro e último estágio do projeto Soldado Negro estava sendo construído. Após a batalha contra o General Moch, ele proseguiu em explodir o Arc Hammer e escapou, destruíndo o projeto Soldado Negro. Em gratidão por sua bravura, Mon Mothma concedeu à Kyle a Estrela de Alderaan. Kyle também foi um membro de uma missão SpecForce organizada por Corwin Shelvay, onde ele trabalhou junto dos sensitivos à Força Shira Brie e Erling Tredway para sabotar o superlaser da Estrela da Morte II em rota de D'rinba IV. Nova República thumb|right|250px|Kyle com seu primeiro [[Legends:sabre de luz|sabre de luz.]] Kyle continuou trabalhando com Jan para a Nova República, cooperando com Bey, Dash Rendar e Guri em uma missão em Saijo, o mundo-fortaleza Tof, e quase destruiu a Estação Espacial Kwenn enquanto prendia a espiã Ketton Derrida. Kyle pegou um papel mais permanente na Nova República e serviu com os comandos Katarn do Tenente Judder Page, executando missões em mundos como Kashyyyk, Boudolayz e Garos IV. Vale dos Jedi Um ano após a Batalha de Endor, Kyle foi visitado pelo espírito do Jedi Qu Rahn, que contou à Kyle sobre o patrimônio Jedi de seu pai; Morgan havia descoberto o Vale dos Jedi no planeta Ruusan, onde os espíritos de vários Jedi e Sith estavam inativos, presos após uma batalha desastrosa milhares de anos atrás. Esse lugar era um nexo de poder de onde os sensitivos à Força poderiam drenar a energia da Força. Os habitantes de Ruusan profetizaram que "um cavaleiro virá, uma batalha acontecerá, e os prisioneiros se libertarão." Morgan poderia ter sido esse cavaleiro, mas escolheu manter o conhecimento do vale à salvo, contando sua existência apenas para o Jedi Rahn. Kyle encontrou uma gravação de seu pai na antiga fazenda em Sulon, e também o sabre de luz de Rahn. Ele começou uma jornada para encontrar o Vale dos Jedi e protegê-lo do grupo de Jedi Negros liderado por Jerec, que queria as energias do vale para seus propósitos sombrios. O pai de Kyle, que supostamente havia morrido na batalha de Sulon, na verdade havia sido assassinado por Jerec, por quê ele negou contar a localização do vale. Mas, Morgan havia criado um mapa que foi descoberto por Jerec; e que havia sido gravado na casa dos Katarn. Kyle estava um passo atrás do Jedi Negro. Se infiltrando na torre de Jerec na cidade de Baron's Hed, Kyle encontrou o droide 8t88, que havia criado uma versão digitalizada do mapa. Entretanto, Kyle foi impedido de sair do lugar com o mapa por Yun, um dos pupilos negros de Jerec. Kyle derrotou Yun mas poupou sua vida, e teve que escapar sem nenhuma versão do mapa. Ele seguiu a nave de 8t88 até uma estação de combustível fora de Baron's Hed, e ele entrou em uma fragata que estava indo para Ruusan, onde o vale estava. Enquanto estava a bordo, Kyle derrotou mais dois pupilos de Jerec, os gêmeos simbióticos Gorc e Pic. Pousando em Ruusan, Kyle se infiltrou na base de Jerec e derrotou o Jedi Negro Maw em um duelo. Jerec confrontou Kyle, revelando uma capturada Jan Ors. Jerec atingiu Kyle com energias do lado sombrio, danificando partes do complexo. Kyle tentou decolar em sua nave, o Moldy Crow, mas foi atingido e ficou inconsciente. Uma dos Jedi Negros sobreviventes, Sariss, e Yun, empurraram o Jedi desmaiado das ruínas. Boc, outro Jedi Negro, destruiu o sabre de luz de Kyle antes de ir ajudar Jerec. Sariss estava prestes a matar Kyle, mas Yun, relembrando a fato de Kyle ter poupado sua vida, bloqueou o ataque com seu sabre de luz. A lâmina de Sariss atingiu Yun, mortalmente ferindo-o. Quando Kyle acordou, ele conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras do jovem: Em seu último ato, Yun pode ter retornado ao lado da luz. Com seu sabre de luz destruído, Kyle pegou o sabre de Yun e derrotou Sariss, tomando cuidado para não passar para o lado sombrio. 250px|left|thumb|Kyle Katarn, pouco após derrotar o Jedi Negro Maw em Ruusan, enquieta sua raiva e liberta Jan Ors. Kyle foi ao templo e confrontou Boc. Boc usou dois sabres de luz, mas não foi capaz de derrotar Kyle. Após derrotar Boc, Kyle foi ao encontro de Jerec. Os dois duelaram, e, mesmo com Jerec drenando o poder do Vale dos Jedi e usando esse poder para se curar, Kyle conseguiu derrotá-lo. Desarmado, Jerec tentou converter Kyle para o lado sombrio. Kyle, querendo não usar seu ódio, e também não querendo poupar a vida de Jerec, devolveu o sabre de luz do Jedi Negro devolta, e quando Jerec estava prestes a matar Kyle com o sabre, Kyle se defendeu e matou Jerec, libertando (de acordo com a profecia) os espíritos dos Jedi presos milênios atrás por Lorde Kaan. Luke Skywalker se ofereceu para treinar Kyle, mas Kyle recusou, mostrando um grande medo para com o lado sombrio. Aproximadamente cinco anos após Kyle enfrentar Jerec, a ex-assassina Imperial Mara Jade ficou sob a tutela de Kyle, assumindo o raro vínculo de aprendizagem recíproca, uma faceta que a Concordância de Lealdade Jedi praticava poucas vezes desde a Arrumação das Nove Casas. Durante esse período, o par foi até Altyr 5 para ajudar bases da Nova República. Enquanto sabotava um ataque Imperial, Kyle descobriu uma passagem para as ruínas Sith em Dromund Kaas, um mundo esquecido. Kyle investigou as ruínas e ficou sob a influência do lado sombrio da Força. Mara Jade foi até ele e convenceu Kyle a retornar ao lado da luz. Após quase sucumbir ao lado sombrio, Mara o convenceu a retornar à luz. thumb|right|Kyle Katarn também carregava vários armamentos. Luke fez uma segunda oferta para treinar Kyle quando ele fundou o Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4, e Kyle aceitou, acreditando que isso poderia adudá-lo a domar sua própria escuridão. Kyle criou uma amizade com o Jedi Corran Horn, mas quando dois estudantes da academia caíram para o lado sombrio, o medo de Kyle se multiplicou. Kyle desistiu da Força, entregando seu sabre de luz para Skywalker, e retornou aos seus negócios de mercenário como parceiro de Jan Ors. Durante os próximos três anos, Katarn foi notado por muitos investigadores da NRI por suas ações em matar soldados Remanescentes. Após uma missão em Tatooine, ele deixou apenas um soldado Imperial vivo, pois o interrogatório dele não teve informações importantes. Tudo o que ele disse era que ele recebia ordens vindas de Kejim. Kyle foi até o planeta Kejim para agir, e enquanto estava a caminho fragmentos de comunicações dos Remanescentes que haviam sido interceptados pela República foram enviados à Kyle e Jan. Primeiramente, Kyle foi hesitante em ir; a transmissão mencionava o Vale dos Jedi. Também existia uma base dos Remanescentes no planeta onde Kyle encontrou estranhos cristais que se pareciam com aqueles usados nos sabres de luz dos Jedi. A missão devia acabar ali. Kyle não queria se envolver em nada que envolvesse os Jedi, mas Jan aceitou o trabalho. thumb|left|Kyle reconectando-se com a [[Legends:Força|Força no nexo da Força do Vale dos Jedi.]] Foi logo revelado que o Almirante Imperial Galak Fyyar estava usando o planeta para fazer experimentos com os cristais e a Força, particularmente para conceder o potencial da Força em seres que não eram sensitivos à Força. Mesmo com Kyle conseguindo se infiltrar e desligar o complexo, Jan foi capturada e aparentemente assassinada pelo Jedi Negro Desann e sua estudante Tavion. Enraivado por causa da morte de sua parceira, Kyle recuperou seus poderes da Força usando o poder do Vale dos Jedi e mais uma vez ficou próximo do lado sombrio. Ele retornou para a academia Jedi para pegar o sabre de luz que ele havia deixado com Luke Skywalker, e lá ele descobriu que Desann era um estudante caído de Luke. Luke e Kyle então viajaram pela Galáxia para levar Desann à justiça. Durante essas viagens, ele descobriu que Jan ainda estava viva. Ela foi eventualmente resgatada, o que ajudou Kyle a acalmar sua raiva. Eventualmente, Kyle descobriu que Dasann havia encontrado o Vale dos Jedi seguindo Kyle, e que ele estava criando um exército de Jedi Negros chamados de Renascidos para governar a Galáxia. Kyle trouxe Desann devolta à academia em Yavin 4, e após um intenso duelo, Kyle o matou, finalizando o plano de dominação. A Nova Ordem Jedi thumb||right|150px||Kyle Katarn durante a era da Nova Ordem Jedi. Após a derrota de Desann, Kyle manteve seu sabre de luz e continuou nos caminhos da Força como um instrutor e Mestre Jedi na academia de Luke. Kyle teve dois estudantes, Jaden Korr e Rosh Penin, que ele treinou nos caminhos dos Jedi. Ambos os estudantes eram talentosos, e progrediam rapidamente sob a tutela de Kyle. Quando uma nova ameaça, o culto de Jedi Negros conhecido como Discípulos de Ragnos, começou a atacar a Galáxia, Kyle e seus aprendizes começaram a investigar vários mundos em busca desses Discípulos. Suas investigações atravessaram a Galáxia, de mundos do Núcleo Fundo como Byss até mundos do Anél Exterior como Vjun. Katarn enviou várias informações em datacards para os Jedi contando sobre seu progresso, incluíndo o "Pena do Tauntaun A1" de Hoth. A Ordem Jedi descobriu que a líder do culto era Tavion Axmis, a antiga aprendiz de Desann. Suas investigações revelaram que ela havia adquirido o Setro de Ragnos em Commenor, e que planejava usar o poder do setro para resucitar o antigo Lorde Sith Marka Ragnos. Enquanto Katarn estava longe, seu aprendiz Penin sucumbiu ao lado sombrio e se juntou aos Discípulos de Ragnos sob a tutelagem de Tavion Axmis. O outro estudante de Kyle, Jaden, continuava progredindo com suas habilidades, e foi promovido à Cavaleiro Jedi. Ele se juntou à Katarn para investigar o mundo tóxico de Vjun. Lá, os dois se separaram quando Kyle perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu vários andares. Korr, subindo até o topo do prédio sozinho, e se encontrou com o caído Penin. Derrotando Rosh e matando os Gêmeos Renascidos, Vil e Desariah Kothos, Korr pediu que o caído Jedi retornasse para a luz. Seu apelo foi inútil, e quando Katarn conseguiu alcançar o telhado, Tavion apareceu e assumiu sua posição de líder do culto. Usando a Força para trazer o sabre de luz de Jaden até ela, Tavion o usou para destruir o telhado, e ela escapou com Rosh. Mais tarde, Kyle recebeu uma mensagem de Penin pedindo ajuda. Relembrando sua própria redenção pelas mãos de Mara Jade, Katarn ficou determinado em responder o chamado. Requisitando que Korr se juntasse à ele, o par partiu mais uma vez, dessa vez para Taspir III. Novamente separados, Korr prosseguiu em enfrentar Penin. Alora insistiu que Jaden matasse Penin. Nos andares abaixo, Katarn sentiu a situação e telepaticamente disse para Korr poupar a vida de Penin. Cumprindo o desejo de seu mestre, Jaden poupou a vida de Penin e derrotou Alora, que, no decorrer da luta, cortou o braço de Penin. Kyle então levou Penin para um complexo médico enquanto Korr se juntou aos outros Jedi em Korriban para derrotar Tavion e o culto. thumb|left|140px|Kyle Katarn durante a [[Legends:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong|Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Kyle viria a se tornar o mestre de batalha da academia, educando muitos Cavaleiros como Jaden Korr, e lutando na Batalha do Praxeum Jedi, onde ele impediu um antigo Mão do Imperador chamado Jeng Droga. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Kyle ajudou a criar estratégias contra os invasores e libertou os Humanos capturados em Ord Sedra, um mundo Remanescente Imperial. Perto do fim da guerra, o planeta Zonama Sekot concordou em ajudar a Aliança Galáctica, e Kyle foi um dos Cavaleiros Jedi que ajudaram na negociação e providenciaram naves Sekotanianas na batalha final. Após o fim da invasão, Kyle ouviu rumores de que os Sith ainda existiam. Devido à sua experiência pessoal em Dromund Kaas, Kyle investigou, seguindo pistas de Ord Sedra no Setor Clacis e na Galáxia adentro até o Manto dos Sith, perto de Roon. Lá, Kyle se perdeu. Jan Ors e Jaden Korr foram enviados para localizá-lo. Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaden Korr e um grupo de especialistas Alfa Azul liderados por Jan Ors seguiram Kyle até Roon e o libertaram de Daye Azur-Jamin, que estava perdido desde o começo da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, e que havia passado para o lado sombrio. Daye foi eventualmente redimido, revelando a presença de uma Yuuzhan Vong sensitiva à Força. Kyle retornou à salvo, e tomou um papel mais ativo nos assuntos Jedi, se tornando um membro do Conselho dos Mestres. Cinco anos após a guerra com os Vong, Kyle era um respeitado Mestre Jedi sem medo de comentar sua opnião, e junto de Han Solo, Leia Organa, e Kyp Durron, Katarn viajou até Kr. Kyle lutou em terra enquanto Han e Leia ajudavam Luke e Mara. Quando a crise Kilik se expandiu, Kyle liderou um esquadrão Stealth-X de Cavaleiros Jedi contra o Ninho Sombrio de Lomi Plo. Em um certo ponto durante seus serviços para a Nova Ordem Jedi, ele escreveu o Spy Primer, um guia para agentes de espionagens. Personalidade e traços A personalidade de Kyle era variante. De um lado, Kyle aparentava ser auto-confiante e possuía um senso de humor quase cínico. Já por outro lado, ele também duvidava de si mesmo e sempre pensava bem antes de tomar uma decisão. Ele era uma pessoa independente e solitária, mas ao mesmo tempo sua tarefa principal era sempre manter à salvo aqueles com quem ele se importava. Um fator muito presente era o medo—medo de morrer, medo de fazer a coisa errada. Soldado Imperial thumb|right|250px|[[Legends:Cadete Líder|Cadete Líder Kyle Katarn, refletindo sobre a carnificina em AX-456.]] Foi esse tipo de personalidade que o tornou um cadete líder promissor enquanto estava na academia Imperial. O Sargento Major Hong apreciava especialmente as habilidades do jovem cadete, admirando o fato de Kyle se aproximar dele. Ele também apreciava o fato de que Kyle não era tão orgulhoso ao ponto de não pedir ajuda. Hong estava confiante de que Kyle iria passar no Exercício Ômega, que no caso de Kyle era um ataque na base Rebelde em AX-456. Lá, Kyle mostrou que seu coração era mais bondoso do que os de muitos Imperiais, já que ele não conseguiu executar os Rebeldes que seu grupo havia capturado, e deixou que eles fossem embora. Mostrando uma mistura de cinismo, razão e sabedoria, Kyle surpreendeu seu time quando deu a ordem: "Tudo certo, rapazes, coloquem alguns móveis na frente da porta, e chequem as saídas. Está na hora do almoço." Além disso, ele ordenou que seus homens checassem os armários da cozinha, oferecendo um passe especial para o soldado que criasse o sanduíche mais gostoso. Eventualmente, tropas Rebeldes atacaram, mas o time de Kyle conseguiu mantê-los na baía—sofrendo várias perdas—até a chegada de reforços Imperiais. Kyle se machucou no processo, mas retornou para a academia como um herói. Agente Rebelde 180px|left|thumb|Katarn com o braço de [[Legends:8t88|8t88 e o holodisco de seu pai.]] Quando Morgan Katarn morreu, e Kyle descobriu a verdade sobre sua morte, Kyle mudou. Ele começou a odiar o Império. Aceitando missões da Aliança Rebelde, que eram diretamente contra o Império, ele teve sua oportunidade para matar vários oficiais e agentes Imperiais e descobrir seus planos. Seu medo de morrer se perdeu, mas o medo de fazer a coisa errada continuou. Passando de situações mortais uma após a outra, Kyle sempre tomava cuidado para não machucar inocentes e sempre tomava conta de sua parceira, Jan Ors. Ors considerava Katarn como sendo descuidado e achava que Kyle iria morrer pois ele sempre tentava impressionar os outros. Durante seus anos como agente Rebelde, Katarn foi um lobo solitário, que preferia trabalhar por conta própria, já que trabalho em equipe, de acordo com Ors, não era seu forte. Cavaleiro Jedi Em seus primeiros anos como um Jedi, Kyle tinha um poderoso potencial com a Força, mas estava em dúvida sobre seu jeito de viver. Por causa disso, ele aparentava ser mais fraco do que realmente era. Durante sua juventude, ele não sabia que era um usuário da Força tão poderoso—ele não sabia nem que possuía o poder da Força—e quando descobriu essa conexão ele se sentiu que estava fora de seu lugar. Mesmo sendo um guerreiro poderoso, Kyle se mantinha quieto, relutante em aceitar a própria Força. Ele repetidamente discordava dos caminhos da Força, chegando a perder sua conexão com ela. O principal dessa relutância era seu medo do lado sombrio e sua dúvida sobre seus poderes. Ele sabia que dentro dele estava o ódio para com aqueles que mataram seu pai, o que era uma emoção do lado sombrio. Ele já havia usado o lado sombrio da Força para derrotar Maw e Boc, em sua busca pelo Vale dos Jedi. Foi após o incidente em Dromund Kaas que ele destruiu seus laços com a Força. Sua motivação para se reconectar com a Força era para vingar a suposta morte de Jan Ors. Mas, mesmo nas horas sombrias, a luz está dentro de Kyle, e ele poupou as vidas de seus inimigos. Quando ele descobriu que Ors não estava morta, Katarn mudou, e seu ódio se transformou em esperança, e sua vingança se tornou compaixão. Eventualmente, ele aceitou seu destino como um Jedi e aparentou adotar a filosofia Cinzenta da Força, onde nenhum poder de Força é naturalmente luminoso ou sombrio, mas que ele depende totalmente de como é usado. Ele ensinou isso aos seus estudantes, Korr e Penin, durante a primeira lição de treinamento deles. Ao invés de esconder seu antigo envolvimento com o lado sombrio, Kyle contou sobre suas experiências sombrias para seus alunos, tentando convencê-los a nunca ir por esse caminho. Quando Penin finalmente retornou aos caminhos dos Jedi e Korr ficou longe dos caminhos sombrios, se tornando o'' herói da crise dos Discípulos de Ragnos, Kyle percebeu que ele era um poderoso Jedi e um grande professor. Sua confiança cresceu—e ele deixou qualquer timidez para trás. Com suas dúvidas perdidas, ele se tornou um dos mais poderosos e reverenciados Mestres Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi. Por causa de suas qualidades, seus poderes e habilidades com a Força, e sua sabedoria, ele se tornou um membro do primeiro Conselho Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi. Ele foi um dos líderes mais prominentes da Ordem, e lutaria sem hesitar se fosse necessário. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|250px|left|Kyle Katarn ataca. Apesar de ser um Jedi quase auto-treinado, Kyle se tornou um dos Mestres Jedi mais respeitados da Nova Ordem Jedi. Com treinamento no combate de sabre de luz relativamente pequeno, Kyle derrotou sete Jedi Negros treinados: Yun, Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sariss, Boc, e o próprio Jerec—um feito incrível para o novato que ele era na época. Kyle novamente mostrou grandes habilidades quando derrotou o Jedi Negro Desann durante o conflito do Império Renascido. Entretanto, deve ser notado que Kyle visitou o Vale dos Jedi para restaurar sua conexão com a Força, o que melhorou seu potencial da Força. Isso talvez ajudou Kyle a aprender como usar os poderes do lado luminoso e os do lado sombrio em pouco tempo, poderes esses que ele já havia usado anteriormente e que voltariam naturalmente, como no caso de Darth Revan, um antigo Lorde Negro dos Sith. Kyle mostrou uma resistência grande, sobrevivendo aos golpes e truques mentais que Desann usou nele no templo em Yavin. Durante os eventos da crise dos Discípulos de Regnos, Kyle já era um dos maiores espadachins da Nova Ordem Jedi e havia treinado com sucesso Jaden Korr, o herói mais famoso durante esses eventos. 150px|thumb|right|Kyle mostrou grande habilidade duelando [[Legends:Sariss|Sariss, a melhor dos Jedi Negros de Jerec.]] Apesar de conhecer os perigos do lado sombrio, Kyle utilizou os poderes negros Aperto da Força e Relâmpago da Força até mesmo como um Mestre Jedi. Isso, combinado com outras características de Kyle, indica que ele talvez acreditava na teoria da Força do Potentium. O estilo de luta de Kyle era um criado pela Nova Ordem Jedi, o que era um estilo pessoal baseado no que ele aprendeu na academia em Carida. Kyle também aprendeu várias técnicas, como o corte Fluxo de Água e o ataque Folha Caída, dos espíritos do Mestre Jedi Qu Rahn e o antigo Jedi Tal no Vale dos Jedi. Quando ele se tornou mais comfortável com seu treinamento, Kyle combinou essas habilidades com seus poderes personalizados, aprendendo como surpreender seus oponentes com cotoveladas, estrangulações, e socos, rapidamente pegando seu blaster para atacar no momento em que um golpe de sabre de luz é esperado pelo oponente. Um espadachim extraordinário, Kyle se tornou o mestre de batalha da Nova Ordem Jedi, treinando vários estudantes. Nos Bastidores Finais alternativos thumb|180px|left|[[Legends:Imperador Galáctico|Imperador Katarn em seu trono.]] A história de Kyle tem variações em alguns dos jogos em que ele aparece. A história mencionada nesse artigo é a canônica, mas o jogador tem a opção de seguir um caminho do lado sombrio em ''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Nessa versão não-canônica, Kyle mata Jan Ors e se torna o rival de Jerec. Yun, não redimido no encontro anterior, enfrentou Kyle sozinho após Katarn escapar da nave de carga. Dessa vez, Kyle não poupou a vida do jovem. Após derrotar Jerec no Vale dos Jedi, Kyle absorveu o poder do vale e foi até Coruscant para assumir o título de Imperador da Galáxia, com Sariss ao seu lado. Ele ordenou que ela destruísse um grupo Rebelde em Danuta, que irônicamente foi o lugar onde aconteceu sua principal missão para a Aliança Rebelde. Então, ele pegou um holograma e ouviu seu pai dizendo: "Eu quero que você se lembre que, enquanto você estiver na academia, eu estarei orgulhoso de você". Esse era o mesmo holograma que ele assistiu quando a missão contra Jerec começou. Então, ele jogou o holograma no chão e pisou em cima dele, finalizando sua conexão com seu passado e a luz. thumb|right|Arte conceitual de Kyle Katarn. A mesma opção está disponível para Jaden Korr em Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Nessa versão, Jaden mata Rosh e passa para o lado sombrio, ao invés de permanecer na luz e perdoá-lo. Jaden duelou Kyle, derrotando seu mestre usando o Setro de Ragnos que ele roubou de Tavion, e escapou. Conversando sobre o incidente com Luke Skywalker, Kyle perguntou se ele realmente deveria ser um Jedi, e saiu para apreender Jaden. Como em Jedi Outcast, esse não é o final autêntico. O final alternativo de Jedi Academy, mesmo não sendo canônico, mostra traços de como Kyle lida com falha e desapontamento. A falha o deixava mais desapontado; e ele falhou com seus dois aprendizes (Penin está morto, e Korr se tornou um Jedi Negro), e perguntou para Luke se ele merecia ser um Mestre Jedi. Entretanto, em um ato final deseperado (e provavelmente um ato honrado de auto-punição), ele foi encontrar Jaden pessoalmente para corrigir sua falha. Outros *Kyle foi criado especialmente para um video game, mas se tornou surpreendentemente popular. Uma razão é que os jogos em que ele aparece foram muito bem-sucedidos. Esse sucesso se deve em parte à comparações com Chuck Norris.http://boards.theforce.net/literature/b10003/24965494/p1 *Foi planejado que Kyle morreria na romance Star by Star, mas a cena foi removida no último minuto para abrir a possibilidade de jogos da era da Nova Ordem Jedi. Isso também deixou Kyle fazer sua estréia nos quadrinhos em Equals and Opposites—quase três anos após o lançamento de Star by Star nos Estados Unidos. *Kyle Katarn foi originalmente dublado por Nick Jameson em Dark Forces. O ator Jason Court retratou o personagem nas sequências de vídeo em live-action de Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Para os close-ups das mãos e pés de Kyle, o artista C. Andrew Nelson foi contratado. O modelo do jogo foi baseado na aparência de Court. Em Mysteries of the Sith, Jedi Outcast e Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, Kyle é apenas um modelo de video game retratando um Court mais velho, sem sequências em live-action. Nessas cenas, ele é dublado por Rino Romano (em Mysteries of the Sith) e Jeff Bennett (em Jedi Outcast e Jedi Academy). Em Empire at War, ele é dublado por Brian Bascle, e para as dramatizações em áudio para as romances de Dark Forces, ele é retratado por Randal Berger. Jeff Benett foi a única pessoa que dublou Kyle duas vezes. *Kyle Katarn aparece como um dos personagens heróis em Empire at War e é um dos dois personagens do Universo Expandido (a outra é Mara Jade) no jogo. Suas habilidades especiais são "detonador térmico" e "velocidade". Já que o jogo se passa antes dele descobrir sua conexão com a Força, Kyle não tem poderes da Força, mas é possível que seu poder "velocidade" seja uma referência para a Velocidade da Força. *Kyle aparece no jogo Star Wars: Lethal Alliance, que se passa durante os Episódios III e IV. *Alguns fãs dizem que a primeira nave de Kyle aparece no trafego aéreo de Coruscant,durante Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Produtos *Um action figure de Kyle Katarn foi feito em 1998 como parte de uma linha de brinquedos do Universo Expandido. Apesar do boneco ser supostamente de Dark Forces, ele parecia uma mistura entre o Kyle Katarn de Dark Forces e o Kyle de Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight. Sua aparência era baseada na do Jason Court de Jedi Knight, e a imagem na caixa era uma imagem de Dark Forces alterada para se parecer com Court. O boneco tinha uma Pistola Bryar e um detonador de Jedi Knight, mas não com um sabre de luz. *Uma miniatura de Katarn foi lançada na coleção Star Wars Miniatures: Universe. Kyle é de um nível muito alto de raridade e está com um sabre de luz verde em posição de defesa. Diferente da maioria das miniaturas Jedi, ele tinha a habilidade de usar um blaster. Aparições *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 6'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' demo *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' Fontes *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Smugglers of Naboo Fast-Play Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *Website de Wizards of the Coast *''More Starships!'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The Nebula Assassin'' *''High Alert!'' *''Clear and Present Dangers'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File Issue 124'' Links Externos * *Artigo de Kyle em Wizards.com Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Família Katarn Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Jedi Rebeldes Katarn, Kyle Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Mecânicos Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Membros do Conselho da Nova Ordem Jedi Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Mestres de batalha Jedi Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Oficiais do Exército da Nova República Categoria:Oficiais Stormtroopers do Império Galáctico Categoria:Pessoal da Coalizão Jedi Categoria:Pessoal da inteligência da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal da inteligência da Nova República Categoria:Pessoal do Exército da Aliança Categoria:Pessoal dos Comandos Katarn Katarn, Kyle Categoria:Rebeldes sensitivos à Força Katarn, Kyle